1. Field
Example embodiments relate to devices including graphene, methods of manufacturing the devices, electronic devices having a graphene-semiconductor junction and/or methods of manufacturing the electronic devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Graphene and molybdenite (MoS2) are materials that have recently drawn attention for their improved intrinsic properties. Graphene and MoS2 have many properties; for example, graphene is stronger than steel, may be easily bent, and conducts electricity better than copper. MoS2 has particular electronic properties. The possibility of overcoming physical limitations of a transistor and a silicon chip has increased through the study of the two materials. Graphene has a better conductivity than MoS2, whereas MoS2 has better semiconductor properties. MoS2 also has a desirable energy band in an electronic structure. Accordingly, MoS2 may be easily switched from an ON state to an OFF state, thereby reducing electricity consumption. As a result, when the two materials are used together, the advantages of the two materials may be fully exploited.